Smoke & Mirrors
by degrassichick
Summary: One ShotSong Fic.


**AN: Hey all, degrassichick92 here, this is a One Shot/Song Fic and I'm not gonna tell you who it's about, how wild is that? JK, you'll probably be able to figure it out-knowing me it's obvious. I don't own Degrassi (obviously and sadly) and I don't own the song _Smoke & Mirrors_, Skye Sweetnam does.  
Anyway, here is _Smoke & Mirrors_ and I hope you guys like it! **

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

_**Smoke & Mirrors**_

**- - - - - **

I know there's good in everyone, and being stuck with who I was for this project in Communication Arts class that my friends wanted me to take, wouldn't make a difference.

There are so many rumors about him and his ex girlfriend, it's insane.

I really hate this guy…I think.

_For someone so young, and naïve._

_Hard to know what to believe. _

_Still I thought I'd try for a while._

She was probably the _last _person I wanted to be paired up with for this gay ass project, I have no idea how my best friend could deal with her as a girlfriend for so long, she is so damn annoying!

She thinks she can "change me" what the hell does that mean?

Am I that horrid of a person that she can't stand me?

I told you I didn't like her.

I don't…do I?

_Turning 'round and giving up's…not my style._

_On my own, on my own way._

There has got to be another side to this guy

Why can't I think of any?

I mean, he's the only frickin thing on my mind right now.

I swear to god if I stare at my stupid phone anymore waiting for it to ring and be him I will scream.

Really I will.

If I had any guts, which I think I do, I do a lot of…gutsy…things.

Then I could tell him my feelings.

But guess whose guts finally decided to give out?

That's right, mine.

_Bottled up is where my tears go, my fears go._

_I will never show my fear._

_They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tears show._

_All smoke and mirrors._

I am weak, damn I am weak.

How the hell can I give in to this chick's, what would you call it, spell?

She isn't Manny Santos, she doesn't have the magical power to seduce guys.

Sure, she somewhat…seduced…me, but I don't know why.

I have a very bad reputation, and being with her would completely fuck it up.

You know, end up giving me a good one?

Could you imagine it: "One Loser, One Annoyer, Two Hearts, Two-gether"

Ugh.

Maybe it wouldn't happen, her annoyance can get to you…in a really sexy way.

_Just try hard, don't give in._

_Keep it up and you win._

If I think about him one more time, I don't know what I'll do.

I guess it's become somewhat obvious that I like him, my friends noticed.

And may I add-couldn't stand it.

Except for one of my friends, who wound up laughing.

Yuck it up clowns!

My life is ruined.

And it doesn't help any that I may be falling in love.

Because it's one of those things that if your friends don't agree with him, neither do you.

But they don't agree…I do.

_Don't let them know, they get to you._

_Put on a brave face, and you'll get through._

_On your own, on your own way._

I'd be insane not to like her, my friends…well don't exactly like her.

Except one, who says go for it, she's really cool…did I mention he's her ex?

Great, the idiot probably still has the hots for her.

Just my luck.

This may sound very…girlish-especially for someone like me, but I don't want to completely ruin my friendship with him.

But I really like this girl.

_Bottled up is where your tears go, your fears go._

_You will never show your fear._

_They'll tear you up until your tears show, your tears show._

_All smoke and mirrors._

I hate this, I really hate this.

Liking him is the last thing to like.

Really, idolizing Satan is better than liking him.

Holy crap, what am I saying?

This guy is so perfect in this odd way, I love it.

I love him.

_This journey of ours never ends._

_We will always pretend._

_Fighting not to let them in._

_And not falling into our own illusions._

_On our own, on our own way._

This is so weird.

Why am I doing this?

Standing on her porch steps, holding frickin flowers.

I am such an idiot, I don't even have my hat on to cover my face when I am completely humiliated.

She's gonna slam the door in my face.  
I know she is.

I'll just ring her doorbell, and we'll be done.

Well I rang, she's not here.

Shit, she's probably out with her ex boyfriend.

Knowing my luck she is.

Hold it, she's opening the door.

She's smirking at me, no, grinning.

"Hey Jay," she said coolly with a smile.

C'mon idiot! Speak freak!

"Hey Emma," huh, no Green Peace, that's a good start.

She's wrapping her arms around my neck, the flowers fall from my hands and she is pulling me close to her.

Into a kiss.

I'm kissing her back with just as much force as she is.

Her hands twirling through my hair, mine grip the small of her back, pulling her even closer to me.

Sweet.

Even if I feel like an idiot.

She'll be one too.

"Idiots in Love" I can see it now.

_Bottled up is where our tears go, our fears go._

_We will never show our fear._

_They'll tear us up until our tears show, our tears show.  
All smoke and mirrors._


End file.
